Band Geeks Unite!
by sesshylov3r
Summary: (Modern world) A band geek named Molly, is assigned to play a duet with the famous demon Sesshomaru. Molly quickly falls in love, while Sesshomaru being a jerk at first then opens up and falls in love as well. they then get married and have pups? thats for you to dicide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Mr. Kyinsesshya, Molly and Other characters that appear that aren't in Inuyasha. Please rate and comment on what you think and chapter 2 will be up shortly. Ratings vary throughout the story (but I'll let you know when they will change like any good author should.)**

{Molly's p.o.v.}  
'Crap I'm going to be late!' I thought to myself. 'And sensei said he had a surprise for me.'  
I rushed to the academy while going through a mental checklist.  
'Saxophone? √  
Binder? √  
Music book? √  
Ok I have everything I need, now I need to look decent.' I said in my head. "Damn. when was the last time I brushed my teeth? Oh  
that was like 20 mins ago, duh! "  
peddling as fast as I could, I finally made it to the academy. I quickly let down my golden brown hair, brushed it, and graved my school stuff, then ran to the band hall.  
{Sesshomaru's p.o.v.}  
'Well this dimwit dragged me all the way over here to meet some someone that's late. This Sesshomaru does not approve.' I thought.  
"I'm terribly sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. Molly is rarely late I don't know what has gotten into her today." Mr. Kyinsesshya explained.  
"This Sesshomaru does not approve of tardiness."  
Suddenly Molly burst through the doors.  
"I'm really sorry I'm late Mr. Kyinsesshya. " Molly said. "My car broke down and I had to ride my bike here."  
"Excuses are not excepted when you are in a high class academy like this one." I scolded her.  
Molly turned from Mr. Kyinsesshya. to the mysterious voice.  
{molly's pov}  
"Excuses are not excepted when you are in a high class academy like this one." A mysterious voice scolded.  
I jerked my head toward the deep voice that scolded me. My eyes grew wide as I noticed who this mysterious person was.  
"Mr. Sesshomaru-sama I'm sorry." I said bowing to him. 'He must think I'm idiotic and careless.'  
"This Sesshomaru does not intend to be called Mr. Sesshomaru-sama is fine and stand up child, I'm not your kendo teacher." Sesshomaru-sama said intensely.  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."  
"Molly go put your instrument together, then grab a chair and stand for Sesshomaru-sama." Mr. Kyinsesshya said.  
"Yes sir." I started off when in the corner of my eye I say Sesshomaru-sama. pull out a small black case out of his suit.  
Molly grabbed two chairs and two stands and dropped them off where they needed to be, the went to get her sax out. 'I wonder why Mr. Kyinsesshya has called Sesshomaru-sama to class today. Well I sure made a fool of myself in front of him and he was cute too. Crap! What am I talking about he's like 5 years older than me. But at least he's here and I finally get to meet him. My friends are going to be so jealous.'  
"Mr. Kyinsesshya, may I ask what we are doing today?" I asked.  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama and I have chosen you to play a duet."  
"Really with who?"  
"Sesshomaru-sama none-the-less."  
"REALLY? THANK YOU SENSEI, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!" I sort of hollered.  
"Ok Molly settle down."  
"Yes sensei, what music have you chosen for us to play?"  
" I have decided that you and Sesshomaru-sama will choose."  
"Yes and this Sesshomaru has already picked out the music we shall be playing." Sesshomaru-sama said interupting the conversation. "We will be playing Mortzart in D Senata. It was originally for two grand pianos but I have had some one remake it for the two necessary instruments."  
"Molly is that a piece you are willing to play?" Mr. Kyinsesshya asked.  
"Yes I love the grand paino version so I'm gonna love this one too." I exclaimed. 'Even though if I had said no Sesshomaru-sama would still have made me play it.'  
Sesshomaru-sama handed me my part. I took a good long look at it. 'Wow this looks complicated, but that just means it will be fun playing.'  
*later that day*  
'Well that was interesting. To me it seemed like he had the good part while mine was just boring and complicated. Well I might have a good part somewhere the music is like 10 pages long, that includes a piano and flute solo. Well Crap this is going to be fun.'

**Me: Sesshomaru and Molly aren't getting off to a very good start are they?**

**Inuyasha: I don't give a damn what happens to him. I really don't care.**

**Me: come on you really don't mean that do you? *gives him puppy dog eyes***

**Inuyasha: Yeah i really dont care- ok your right i do care about what happens to him.**

**Me: AAAHHH! YAH! I WAS RIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for reading even though its probably only a few reading it. but that's okay as long as someones reading it. **

"Oh crap I forgot! I guess I'm going to have to call Miroku. Maybe he'll know what's wrong with my car." I said out loud to no one. 'Wait of course he will he's a mechanic after all!"

*that afternoon*

"Thanks Miroku, you're a big help."

"No problem, I'll do anything for my best friend." Miroku exclaimed rubbing my butt.

"Miroku I'm going to count to three and your hand better be off of my ass." I growled. He quickly removed his hand.

"Sorry, you're just too pretty, I can't help myself." He said in a seductive tone.

"That's not going to work on me, sorry. Would you like to come in. I'll make dinner." I offered.

Miroku made a weird face. "How about we order out and I'll pay." He offered which sounded way better than my idea.

"Yeah I think that would be best."

*20 mins later*

"Ok, so now we have pizza but do you want to watch a movie?" asked Miroku. "Oh I Know lets watch "It". Do you have that?"

"Actually I think I do, but I've never seen it. Is it scary?"

"For me? No. For you? Maybe. Ok so where is it so I can put it in." Miroku said standing up off the couch, stretching.

"It's under the TV."

Miroku went to the TV and put the movie in.

*half way through the movie*

"AAAHHH!" I screamed in terror then clung to Miroku. He put his arm around her but his hand slowly made its way down to her butt. Molly notices but doesn't say anything just yet.

"Miroku! How could you focus on my ass when I'm in need of someone to protect me?" Molly whined.

"I'm sorry molly, I just thought that maybe it would distract you from the movie." Miroku lied moving his hand away from her butt.

*After the movie*

"Are you sure that you I'll be fine being alone after watching a scary movie?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm not a little kid anymore Miroku and besides if I need you to come back I'll just call you ok." Molly said giving him a good bye hug.

"One more thing."

"What?"

Miroku grabbed Molly's hands and put them in his. He looked into her eyes, and then asked, "Will you bare my children?"

**(A/N; typical Miroku huh? Well Miroku will be Miroku.)**

Molly playfully punched him and laughed.

"Why is it that every time we are at my house alone you always ask me the same question?" Molly asked.

"It's just that you're so beautiful, so then out children would be beautiful as well." Miroku answered seductively.

"Go home Miroku."

"Fine, I'll see you later molly." Miroku said giving molly a hug while rubbing her butt.

She pushed him and said "Get out of here." While laughing.

*2 or 3 hours later*

"Molly it's 2 in the morning, do I have to come over there now?" Miroku said half asleep.

"Yes, you promised me! Ah what was that? Miroku come now!" molly cried.

"Ok I'm on my way; I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Stay on the phone with me!"

"Ok well I got to pee, some I'm going to leave my phone in my room but I'll be right out ok."

"Ok but hurry."

Miroku went to the bathroom and the phone was silent.

**(A/N: molly is scared of the dark and Miroku is he ex-boyfriend and indeed her best friend. He will do anything for her)**

"Ok I'm back, I'm about to get in the car."

"Hurry Miroku! I need you!" molly cried.

"That's what she said." Miroku mumbled.

"AH! Something fuzzy just touched me! Oh it's just you Bella."

Miroku busted out laughing.

{Miroku's p.o.v.}

"AH! Something fuzzy just touched me! Oh it's just you Bella." Molly exclaimed.

I busted out laughing. 'Molly you worry me sometimes.' I thought.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are, love."

*Molly's house*

I knocked on the door and waited for molly to answer. When she did we embraced in a long hug. Slowly I started down for her butt but stopped because she didn't want that type of distraction and it would only make matters worse.

"Ok molly lets go inside, since you know, it's dark out here and something could come to get you." I spoke in a creepy voice trying to scary her a little more.

Her eyes got big and she quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind us.

"Miroku, you jerk! How could you be so mean! You know I'm scared of the dark." She hollered the first part but whispered the last.

"Come on I was just playing around." I yawned.

Molly noticed me yawning and motioned me to follow her. She led me upstairs. Of course I knew where we were going, it was obvious. She was taking me to her bed room.

*next morning*

(Miroku's p.o.v.)

I wake up and find myself on the floor. "Well so much for comforting her." I say out loud then realize that she's not in the room. I feel a cold breeze on my back. 'Wait am I naked?' I thought to myself. Then I quickly look down. "Ok my shirt was just pulled up and the breeze was from the cat." I something good. Following the delicious odor, it leads me to the kitchen. Molly was cooking blueberry pancakes. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and then I came up with the perfect idea.

{Molly's p.o.v.}

Miroku wrapped his arms around my waist. "_Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side._" Miroku sang, I just giggled.

"How could you say I was by your side when you were on the floor?"

"How did I end up on the floor anyways?"

"I don't know when I woke up I saw you there. Ok let's eat before the pancakes get cold." I said removing his arms from around me and the headed for the pantry, pulling out some peanut butter.

Miroku gave me a funny look. "Ew, you eat peanut butter with blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes you have a problem with that?" I growled.

"Damn Yankee." He mumbled.

**(A/N: molly is from Utah and is currently living in Texas.)**

"What did you say?" I threatened pointing a butter knife at him.

"Nothing beautiful."

They ate their meal in peace and continued to keep each other company until molly had to leave for school.

**chapter 3 will be up shortly. thanks again for reading. please rate and comment.**

**Me: * runs up to sesshomaru and hugs him***

**Sesshy: *pulls out his acid hand* child move or die.**

**Me:*backs away with my hands up* ok no more hugs for you.**

**Sesshy: thank you.**

**Me: *not thinking* hey high five. *lifts up hand***

**Sesshy: *lifts up acid hand***

**Me: *puts hands down and backs away* ok never mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally up now SeBbY_L0vEr can leave me alone.**

*In the Car*

_"And now for 'Whistle by Flo-Rida.'"_ The radio announcer announced.

"I love this song." I said out loud.

(Half way thru the song)

"You can blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know. You just put your lips together and blow real slow." I sang. 'Darn to bad I'm already at the school, I wish I could sing some more."

*Inside the band hall*

'That's odd the chairs are already set up.- wait what's that sound? It's coming from the practice room.' I thought while walking to the practice room. 'It sounds like a flute.'

I finally found which room it was coming from and noticed it was Sesshomaru-sama playing. 'He looks different- wait he never had those jagged lines or that crescent on his head before.'

{Sesshomaru's P.O.V.}

'She's watching me, good. That wench will know my true form, and then she'll back out of the duet.' I turned my head to face her with my eyes glowing red and fangs showing. 'Good this will scare her off. Her face shows what she's thinking. And she's scared. I can smell it.'

{Molly's P.O.V.}

'Oh my god! Sesshomaru-sama is a demon! But why does he look like that? Is he trying to scare me? Man, he's so cute! I really hope he isn't making that face because of me spying on him.' I thought then walked away from the practice room.

*Later at practice*

{Sesshomaru's pov}

'She doesn't seem afraid anymore but she's really quiet.' I thought. 'Molly, I need to talk to you after practice."

Molly looked up at me, with a questioning look. "Okay." Was all she said, then continued to air and finger her music.

*After Practice*

"Molly why aren't you afraid of me? I scared you, I showed you my true form and yet you're not afraid. Why?'

Molly looked at me. "I'm not afraid because there's no need to be scared. Even thou I saw your true form, it doesn't bother me. I like your true form. I know you're trying to scare me away, so you don't have to work with me, but it won't work. Sorry."

"Why? Why, doesn't it bother you? I'm a monster and yet you don't care! WHY?!" I asked demandingly, starting to let my demon marks show.

"Well, when I was younger I came head to head with a demon and almost died. A demon slayer came and destroyed it and helped me restore myself. Sure I know demons were real, but I had never seen one before then, but know that I have, I'm not scared. It's shown me the truth of things. Many people can't see demons and those of whom that can are afraid, the rest are demon slayers. But once in a while there are people like me, who aren't afraid and don't want to kill demons. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I do. Now take your sax home and practice you need it." I said changing the subject and saying it with humor in my voice.

"Are you saying I suck? You know I only got the piece yesterday." She replied trying not to smile.

*later that day*

{Molly's p.o.v.}

_"Mom I'm telling you Sesshomaru-sama is a demon." - "No I don't know what kind" - "Mom its fine. I'll be fine." - "Of course I like him." - ""Yes, I'll introduce him to you one day." - "No I'm not going out with him." - "Ok well I got to go mom, I love you. Talk to you later. Bye."_

'Well she was nosey. Oh well.'

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I wonder who that is." I say walking to the door. When I get there I was in for a surprise. "Sesshomaru-sama. What are you doing here?"

"Molly we aren't at the college you can call me Sesshomaru. And I was intrigued by your story, so I followed you home. Do you live alone?"

'Something about Sesshomaru makes me suspicious, he's been a jerk to me for a while and now is nice?'

"Yes, I do live alone, please come in."

'Yes there is defiantly something different about him. I like it, it makes him seem more charming and really handsome. Maybe it's because of what he's wearing, it's different from earlier. Nice long black slacks, a long sleeve button up black shirt and a baby blue tie. Somehow the tie just brings out his magnificent gold eyes. Wait what am I thinking? My hormones are going to go nuts! I think he can smell that type of stuff.'

"Molly are you ok? You seem spaced out." He said giving me a worried look.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine." I replied, with a knowingly smile. 'Even though you can probably smell how aroused I am.'

{Sesshomaru's pov}

I walked up to Molly following her scent. When I reached her I bent down and whispered in her ear "You know I have a keen sense of smell. I can smell your arousal. And personally its getting me all worked up."

**(A/N: Ahh Sesshy's being all lovey-dovey either that or he's in heat. Lol.)**

Molly shivered at the sound of my voice, which made me more aroused. I nibbled on her ear, she shivered again, and moaned.

"See aren't you glad you live alone? We have all the privacy we want."

"Technically I don't live alone."

Standing straight up I looked down at her. "What do you mean you? You said you live alone."

She looked up at me, her face red. "Well, Miroku is over about everyday and-"

I cut her off "Who's Miroku? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well he was, he's my ex he's been my ex for about 3 years now."

"I see what happened?" I questioned and she pulled me to the living room and offered me a seat next to her.

**(A/N: So sesshy's caring? Nice to know, I thought he was a jerk.)**

"Miroku- is a womanizer, any women he sees he flirts with. That didn't bother me because I can be like that too. But one night I was working late and Miroku was at a friend's house and needed a ride home. I, being myself said I would give him a ride home. When I went to pick him up-" Molly paused almost in tears. "Hold on, I'll be back." Was all she said, and then headed up stairs. I heard a door open and some mumbling. Then she came back down the stairs holding a big grey and orange fluffy thing. She sat back down next to me. Then I realized what it was.

"When I went to pick him up he was almost completely naked and just about having sex with some prostitute. Not to mention he was drunk. Him being drunk was something I could have handled but him doing what he did with a prostitute was unforgivable. Well back then it was but now I have gotten over it but only because he explained what happened. One of his friends had put something in his drink and the woman was also drugged but the woman was the one that started it. He tried denying her but she didn't listen."

'The whole time she was speaking, molly didn't even once look at me. And that cat,- doesn't she relieze that-"

"What's wrong are you ok?" Molly said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm just fine."

"Sesshomaru, can I call you Sesshy? At school and when we are alone?" Molly asked looking up at me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled Molly in close to me. I inhaled her scent, she smelled sweet, like strawberries.

"Do as you wish." I replied.

"Sesshy, you where angry, no disappointed when I mentioned Miroku, why?" Molly said pushing out of my arms.

"No reason." I reply taking her back in my arms.

*Later on*

"Ok well I better be off." I say while walking to the door, Molly close behind. We stopped on the porch and I turned to face her. "You are my woman now." I whispered in her ear, then forcefully gave her a rough kiss. When the kiss ended, Molly's eyes got wide. I turned around and a man I thought to be Miroku was watching the whole time.

**Me: Well SeBbY_L0vEr that was an interesting chapter, don't you think?**

**SeBbY_L0vEr: shenshenshen.**

**Me: what about you sesshy what do you think?**

**Sesshy: why am I some hormone induced demon in this chapter? *gives evil glare***

**Me: *runs behind SeBbY_L0vEr and pushes her* here you deal with the evil look.**

**SeBbY_L0vEr: *looks at sesshy and walks toward him* hey sexy boy. I love your fluff. *rubs hand down his chest***

**Me: that's not what I meant!**

**Sesshy: I completely agree.**

**Well I hoped you likes this chapter. Ha cliff hanger always wanted to write one! Thanks for the patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait i've actually had this done for a while but i didn't have internet now i do.**

**I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my OC. If you have any ideas on what you want me to put in the story, then comment. the former person known as FatFaggot her name has now been changed to SeBbY_L0vEr. because she didnt like the old one.**

{Miroku's POV}

I pull into Molly's driveway, get out of the car, and I see her with some tall man with silver hair. He bends down and kisses her! A few moments go by before Molly notices me, her eyes wide. The mystery man turns around and looks at me. His gold eyes are like wasp stinging me as he watches my every move, as I make my way towards Molly. He finally speaks.

"You must be Miroku." He doesn't take his eyes off of mine.

"Y-Yes, and w-who are you?" Damn I stuttered! This man, who is he? He looks like an Inu, but those no longer exist. But those eyes, they look familiar, like I've seen them before.

"I have no need of telling you my name. Now listen closely, if I find out that you did any funny business, or hurt Molly, I'll come after you. I don't want Molly sad, or hurt, make sure she keeps a smile on her face."

Molly finally awakens from her frozen moment, and steps in front of the rude man. He bends down and she whispers something in his ear, I couldn't hear what though. He stands up looks at her then at me, what he does next surprise me. He wraps his arm around Molly's waist, pulling her close to him, and holds his other hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm sorry for being rude; I just care for Molly deeply. My name's Sesshomaru, but I am serious about what I said earlier." I shook his hand and Molly looked up at Sesshomaru-sama. He kisses her forehead, Molly clothes her eyes, and then he speaks again. "Well I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow. Practice ok, you need it, this song is very important." He starts to walk off but he turns his head looking at Molly. "Be careful, don't hurt yourself ok." He then turns and looks at me. "Take care of her for me." I give a small nod and he walks off. Sesshomaru-sama gets into a black '97 Cadillac with tinted windows and silver rims.

**(A/N: Idk if there is such thing as a '97 Cadillac but I wanted Sesshy to have a decent car.)**

I watch him leave until I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Molly's. She gives me a knowingly smile before walking inside and I follow her.

"Molly-"

"I know what you're going to say; you're going to ask what all of that was about and why I was home alone with him. I'll gladly answer your questions. Sesshy is, -well he does care about me a lot, and he doesn't want anything to happen to me. Right before you came he told me that I was his woman, that's why he was so rude to you." My eyes went wide as she was talking. Molly turned around and gave a light smile. "You look surprised, can't a pretty girl like me get a smexy guy like Sesshy?" she questioned and gave a wink.

"Yeah, But-" she interrupted me again.

"Are you hungry? Because I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"Uh, yeah sure and whatever you fixing is fine."

"Fish sticks it is then!" Molly said smiling then skipping to the kitchen, I just sat on the couch waiting for her return. When she did return she wasn't skipping but some weird skipping type thing, she would skip twice with her left foot the twice with her right and then repeat it.**(A/N: I guess it you could call it jazz running, but instead of switching feet you do the same one again.)** She can be so weird at times.

"So about your new boyfriend, what does he do for a living?" I asked trying to figure that man out.

"Is that what you going to do? Interrogate Sesshy? If you really want to know he is a professional flutist. He makes thousands to millions of dollars every performance he does. I guess I can answer the questions you have as long as they are appropriate."

"Flutist? I would have never guessed I would have thought he played trumpet or was in percussion. Ok, so how big is his dick?" I suddenly felt pain in my arm, Molly punched me.

"I said appropriate questions! And I don't know haven't seen it. I would assume it's kind of big. But I'll tell you once I see, would you like that?" she said in an angry tone then sarcasm towards the end.

"Ok fine! I get it! How long have you known him?"

"Umm about 3 days."

"Really? That's how long you've known him and he cares that much about you? He must be desperate." Again more pain in my arm.

"What makes you think he's desperate just because we've known each other for 3 day? Hmm?

"Ok change of topic, what was he like when you first met him?"

"Well he didn't talk to me unless he had too, then he was a total jerk up until this morning. Now he's all sweet and caring."

"How long have you too been dating?"

"Well I would say, about 5 minutes before you showed up. CRAP! The fish sticks!" Molly then dashed to the kitchen. "The food is ok!" she hollered from the kitchen. "OW! DAMMIT!" Was also hollered.

'Damn if Sesshomaru-sama sees that Molly hurt herself, he's going to come after me!" I thought as I ran to the kitchen. "Molly are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little burn." I took a look at her hand and it was not a little burn half of her skin was messing on her right hand and bloody while the other half was already developing blisters. 'Damn Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me!'

"We have to get you to the hospital Molly, before you lose too much blood and before it gets any worse." She didn't argue, but she pointed to her purse phone and keys signaling that she wanted to bring that stuff. Quickly I grabbed all those items and headed out the door. Once I got Molly in the car we rushed to the hospital.

***At the hospital* **

The hospital smelled clean, and like a box of latex gloves. Disgusting. I despise hospitals I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. I wasn't blaming it on Molly I was blaming it on myself. 'I should have taken the food out not her. I should have known this would happen.' My thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came out.

"So how is she doctor?" I asked jumping up to meet him half way.

"She has 3rd degree burns on her right hand, other than that she'll be fine. Would you like to see her?" the doctor answered.

"Yes I would." I followed the doctor to Molly's room. When I arrived in there she was crying, and I rushed to her side. "Molly are you ok? Are you in any pain? Do I need to get the doctor?" I then heard a giggle, it was Molly. "Why are you laughing, I'm being serious ya know!" She looked up at me.

"I know but it's funny because you are never serious. I'm not in pain I'm fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Because I was told that I wouldn't play until the burns were healed and this song is really important to me and Sesshy, I don't know how I'm going to tell him. Well I guess I could call him and tell him to come up here."

"No, no please don't call him up here." Paranoid, I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Why? You seem like you're scared of him. Are you Miroku?"

"Actually yes I am, you heard him earlier! He means business!" Molly just laughed.

"You'll be fine I promise, now hand me my phone." I dug through her purse to get her phone and handed it to her. Molly then started to dial his number.

**{Sesshomaru's POV}**

I was in the middle of cooking when I got a phone call from Molly.

Me: _Hey baby, is everything ok?_

Molly: _ Not exactly, I need you to come down to the hospital._

Me:_ What happened?_

Molly: _ I accidentally burned my hand, I'm fine but I need you to come down here._

Me: _Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Click_

'Damn how did she burn her hand? Was Miroku there too? If he was he's going to pay for it. Why didn't he stop her from burning her hand?' was racing through my mind as I turned the stove off and put on my shoes to head out the door. Grabbing my keys I left and got in the car heading for the hospital.

**Me: Well Miroku seems to be awfully scared of Sesshy.**

**Tardar_Sauce: Yes but do you know how kool/neat it would be if they were shipped?**

**:SeBbY_L0vEr: umm...**

**Sesshy: *gives Tardar_Sauce a evil glare* i don't think so child.**

**Miroku: i agree and besides i'm to scared of him anyways.**

**Tardar_Sauce: *Whispers in SeBbY_L0vEr ear. both grin evily.***

**(Tardar_Sauce pushes Miroku toward Sesshy and SeBbY_L0vEr Pushes Sesshy towards Miroku)**

**Tardar_Sauce and SeBbY_L0vEr: Now kiss!**


	5. Chapter 5

{Sesshomaru's POV}

*At the hospital*

I walk into the hospital, this vile and disgusting place. This place filled with sick and diseased people, who would want to stay in this place. I start to walk toward the front desk, when I caught a whiff of Molly's scent. Naturally I followed it. The scent led me to the third floor room 261. I burst through the doors to startled looks from Molly and Miroku. Molly gave me a tinder smile, and I returned one back to her, then looking at Miroku my smile disappeared. Horror and fear showed on his face. With a blink of an eye I was right in front him pushing him into the wall.

"You! You were there with her! How could you let something so reckless happen! I told you to take care of her!" I scolded him, lightly growling.

"Sesshomaru." Molly's voice was right behind me. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I was being reckless, and stupid. Don't take it out on Miroku, take it out on me." I walked toward her, and she flinched expecting to be beaten, but I pulled her into a hug. I picked Molly up and put her into the hospital bed.

"Molly, I would never take it out on you, but him on the other hand. I gave him my trust and look what has happened."I started in a low comforting voice then turned into a scowl as I started to talk about Miroku and his carelessness. He just went and sat down by the window looking depressed.

"How long are you stuck in here?" I asked.

Molly looked up at me almost crying. "T-They want to keep my the rest of the week, b-but I can't stay." She choked, holding back tears.

"Molly? Molly, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"The music it's so important to you. T-The doctor s-said I-I can't p-play until the wounds are fully h-healed." Molly said bursting out crying on the last few words. I calmly pulled her into another hug.

"Molly is that what you're worried about? That I'll be mad that you can't play? I don't care about that stupid song; I care about you, and you being happy." I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me, her eyes still looking down. "Molly look at me. Molly." She doesn't respond until I call her name a second time, when she does look at me her eyes are shaky and tears still falling down. "I love you Molly, don't you forget that." I say then kiss her on her forehead.

{Miroku's POV}

'How dare he tell her he loves her! He doesn't even know her! And then he has the edacity to kiss her! This guy sure does piss me off.' I thought getting angry. I got up to leave when Molly looked at me.

"I have some errands to do I'll see you later." I said opening the door and leaving the room. I get into the elevator, when it reaches the lobby I walk to my car and head home.

**(A/N: That was a short P.O.V. oh well)**

{Molly's P.O.V}

I can't believe he just walked out like that! I know he's jealous but that's not a reason for him to lie to me. I look down and think 'Do you think I could get out of here today?'

'_Sure, is that what you really want?'_

'Yeah it is' I replied thinking it was my conscience.

_'Very well then, I'll see what I can do.' _Sesshy then get up and I looked at him.

"Where are you going?" I ask already feeling lonely.

"You said you wanted to get out of here, did you not?"

"Wait where you reading my mind?"

"No, you simply sent me a message through telekinesis, and I simple answered back." He said with a smirk.

I smiled back at him and he left.

*1 hour later*

'Where is he? He's been gone for quite some time now.' I thought.

_'I'm right outside your door.'_

I get out of bed and open the door, when suddenly I felt something warm, kind of soft, but muscular. I looked up and saw Sesshy. Giving him a warm smile, I hugged him back. Then stepping back out of his arms, I look at him.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for a while, I was lonely and worried."

"Sorry, but they said you could leave but you still have to come up here every day this week to get ointment and new bandages."

"Fine, but it doesn't take that long to go talk to them."

"I went and got you something."

"Really?! What did you get?" Sesshomaru pulled from behind his back two bags. A brown paper one and a plastic one.

"Here this one's food" he handed me the brown one. "And this one's something special." Then handed me the plastic one. I opened the special one first. Inside was a fluffy white stuffed animal. It was a dog.

"Aww it's so cute! Is this what you look like when you're angry? I'm just kidding, thank you its soooo cute!" I walk over to Sesshy and give him a kiss on the check. He just smiled at me.

"Ok now go and eat, I picked up your favorite."

I opened the brown bag to find two containers one filled with fish sticks and the other with something that looked like cake. "Come eat with me."I say as I'm pulling Sesshy to the bed. We both sit down and I open the fish stick container. I grab one and fed it to Sesshy, then grab another and it myself. Once we got down eating the fish sticks and having our little conversation. I opened the cake container and took a bit. 'I recognize this flavor! Its apple spice cake!'

"What's wrong does it taste bad?" Sesshy asked freaking out.

"No, it's delicious. I haven't had apple spice cake since I was little. How did you know it was my favorite? And the fish stick to." I say giving him a smile.

"I don't know really, I just kind of assumed you liked these things."

*10 mins later*

"Ok are you ready to leave?" Sesshy asked me.

"Yes, let's go, but before we leave I want to get my bandages changed."

We walked to the nurses' station; once I got one of their attentions they removed my bandages.

{Sesshomaru's POV}

**this i would have to say is the crappiest chapter yet, well that's what i get for typing this from 10 pm to 1 am. well enjoy and again the story might be ending in the next 5 chapters or so. that means i need input on wether or not they will have kids.**

When the nurse removed the bandages, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Her right hand was covered in blisters and most of the skin was gone. It was petrifying. I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was that bad. I wrapped my arms around Molly's waist from behind, it startled her but I couldn't help but to feel bad. She must be in a lot of pain.

"It looks painful doesn't it Sesshomaru? But you know I'm not in any pain at all." I want to believe her but I can't it looks to painful not to be in pain. Just looking at it makes my hand hurt. I bend down and kiss her neck; she shivers under the presents of my lips.

"Okay, I'm all done putting new bandages and ointment on. Ok Ms. Ohara, be sure to come here tomorrow morning and if you would like, in the afternoon/ evening time ok." Molly gave her thanks and we headed to the elevator, and then headed to my car.

*At Molly's house*

Molly had invited me and we were currently sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Molly, I want you to come live with me for a week or so. Just long enough were you hand is half way healed ok."

"But, I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because who would take care of Bella? I can't leave my precious baby behind, she would get lonely."

"I never said that you couldn't take her. And feel free to bring whatever you like as well."

"Really I can bring her? Okay, but when would like me to get ready?"

"Right now if that's ok, and I can even help you."

*In Molly's room*

In Molly's room there is a big black dresser, a black bookshelf filled with all sorts of books and a queen size black metal canopy bed. Her floor is wood other than a rug that has black and various shades of grey on it all in little rectangle and square patterns. Molly kneels by the bed and pulls out three large suitcases and lays them on the bed. She then goes to the closet, which on the outside looks like a small closet, but when you open it up it's a big walk in one. Molly walks in it and pulls several different colored t-shirts from hangers and hands them to me.

"Fold these please." Was all she said with a smile, and then went to grab more shirts. I folded them quickly and stuck them in one of the suitcases. Molly then grabbed multiple pairs of blue jeans and slacks from the dresser, which they were already folded so I just put them in the suit case. We eventually finish all the packing, when now all we need to do is load the stuff up and grab the cat.

"Hold on let me go get her cage." Molly comes back with a small kennel. I stick a small soft blanket in there then try to grab the cat but she only hisses at me. "Sorry she doesn't usually do that." Molly says then grabs the cat and puts her in the kennel.

Everything is loaded on the car and we head for my place. I hold Molly's hand all the way there.


	6. Chapter 6

{Molly's pov}

When I arrive at Sesshomaru's house, it was really pretty. He has a two-story house like mine but the outside was painted a light brown with dark brown shutters. There was a white painted porch that went all the way around the house.

We walked up the three steps, Sesshomaru carrying the suitcases and I carrying the cage that held Bella.

Walking inside his house was even more of a shock. Inside was a grand staircase and a deep brown carpet going up it. The walls are a mixture of beige and a medium brown, hanging on the walls was many portraits of different types of flowers all in black frames also in a variety of styles. Sesshomaru lead me up the stairs to his room. His room was painted a deep blood red, a big canopy bed was against the wallnin the middle of the room, covering it, a black comforter set with matching pillows. Against one wall was a dark brown almost black mahogany dresser with a huge mirror resting on top. But there was something's that I hadn't noticed right way, there was a portrait of what looked like him, a man and a women whom he resembled. I put the cage down on a black chest at the foot of the bed then walked towards the portrait. Sesshomaru noticed me looking at it.

"That's me and my parents." He said looking at it with sorrow in his eyes. I walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. In return he gave me a confused look. "What was that for?"

"You looked upset, I don't know what happened but I'm sorry that it did happen."

" It's okay it was all in the past. My father was a powerful demon who died in a great battle against a just as powerful demon."

(A/N: I know that's a bunch of crap but you know it makes for a good sap story.)

I just stared at the ground feeling sorry for his father. "Well what about your mother? Is she still alive?"

Sesshomaru walked over towards me and lifted my head up by using two fingers under my chin. Making me look him I'm the eyes.

"Yes she is very much alive and a god awful women she is too."

"Sesshomaru! That is no way to talk about your mother!"

"Well if you met her she would kill you on sight. That's just how evil she is and besides she's not in this world anyways."

"Wait what do you mean? What do you mean by she's not in this world?"

"Well, she is in a different era. Did you ever hear about the girl Kagome? The girl that claimed she traveled to the feudal era?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well it's true And I've actually met her and tried killing her a couple of times." He said but mumbling the last seven words.

"Wait you've met her and tried to kill her? Where you really that evil? Where is she now? I want to talk to her."

"I would let you go talk to her but unfortunately she is with my half brother."

I walked up real close to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eyes. "You have a half brother that I never knew about?"

"We'll-" Sesshomaru was cut off with the constant meowing of the cat that was temporally being ignored.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to forget about you." I said as I let her out if the cage. Immediately she started sniffing around then started meowing at me giving me this look like 'why did you leave me in there, you big meanie.' She then jumped on the bed and went to sleep. "I guess that means she likes it here." I said to Sesshomaru, who wasn't in the room at the moment. I walked out of the room and down the hall in search for him. When I finally found him he was in the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't all that big but it wasn't small either. There was black marble counters and flooring, the cabinets where a red mahogany color. All the appliances are either some shade of red or stainless steal. "You know every time I walk into another part of your house I'm even more amazed." I say to his back because he wasn't facing me. Nor was he expecting me to follow him.

"Hm and why is that?" He asked as if he was clueless.

"Because look at this place it's beautiful I'm actually surprised you aren't married yet." I say half joking.

"And what if I am and you just don't know about it?" He turns around to look at me now. My face was a light red because I was a little upset about the comment he had made.

"Excuse me? If you're married then why am I here?" I started to freak now. Sesshomaru let out a light laugh. "And what is so funny to you?" I questioned snapping my words at him.

"Because baby, I was only joking around with you." I turned around still angry with him and walked into another room. Instantly the anger went away. A black leather couch was in the middle if the room, with two in tables which where also black. On the in-tables was a black wire based lamp with a dark brown shade. The couch had black and brown fluffy pillows and a dark red throw blanket. In front of the couch was a mocha brown coffee table with a few coasters and three different remotes on it. Against the wall was a black mahogany tv stand with a 46" flat screen tv. The floor is a shiny dark red mahogany wood. Walking to the next room my shoes slid and I slipped when I didn't hit the floor I knew something was odd.

"You need to be more careful." I looked up to see my savior, he had his arms hooked under mine.

"S-Sesshomaru, thank you." I got up out of his arms and stood up straight. I tested the floor by sliding my foot in front if me. Sure enough it was slippery. I tried walking but it was no use I almost fell again, but thanks to Sesshomaru I didn't because yet again he had caught me.

"How do you put up with the floor being so slippery?" I questioned him.

"We'll for one my shoes don't slide on it and for two, sometimes I like to slide around in my socks it's quite fun actually. You should try it."

I giggled at his statement.

"So you're telling me that you actually do something fun?" I said then winked at him. Sesshomaru walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, so I'm not fun huh?" He leaned down and gave me a deep passionate kiss. Moments later we broke apart for some much needed air. "Do you think I'm fun now?"

I looked at him an bit my bottom lip, then replied "Yes very." Yawning I asked what time it was.

"Can you repeat that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I said what time is it." He looked at a nearby clock.

"Almost 8, why? Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Go get in the shower and do what you need to do and I'll cook us something to eat, ok."

"Ok but will you need any help with cooking?"

"No I'll be fine I promise now go get cleaned up."

I walked up the stairs to get in the shower but I couldn't find it.

"Hey Sesshy? Where's your bathroom?" I hollered.

Third on the left was his reply.

*after the shower*

I walked out of the shower and smelt something delicious. Following it, it led me to the kitchen. Set out on the table, in a silver platter was a small whole chicken with rosemary potatoes around it. I look around for the cook but he is nowhere to be found. "Now where did he go?" I thought out loud. I then felt an icy chill in my neck. My body stiffened.

"Why I'm right here. Did you miss me?" I nearly had a heart attack with the sound of his voice. I turned around to see him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sesshomaru you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed with my hand on my heart. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead, then walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out for me to sit. Once I sat down he pushed the chair in and then went and sat in his own. We ate in peace and made small talk.

*after dinner*

After dinner Sesshomaru went and got in the shower while I watched tv in his bed. There was nothing on so I went with a reality tv show called Ouran High school Host Club. It was quite interesting actually. There was a tall blonde with blue- purple eyes named Tamaki, a black raven haired boy with glasses named Kyoya and a about 5 other characters. Together they made up a host club and their goal is to make every girl happy. Half way through an episode called "Attack of the lady manager" Sesshomaru walked into the room and looked at what I was watching. Renge was chasing Huni and Mori around looking like Medusa.

"What the hell are you watching?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow arched.

"A reality tv show this just happens to be one of the episodes." I got up and went to one of my suitcases, unzipped it and pulled out a white hair plushie. Then crawled back in bed next to Sesshomaru. I cuddled close to him resting my head in his stomach/ chest area and wrapped my arms around him, the plushie laying on his stomach but under my arm. I kissed the plushie on top of his head.

"Is that a plush of me?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched me.

"Um... Maybe?" He then kissed the top of my head.

"Good night baby."

"Goodnight Sesshy." And with that I quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

{Molly's dream}

I woke up, I'm laying on dark pink floor wearing a long yellow dress. The walls where a light pepto pink hanging on the ceiling are giant chandeliers.

"Ah, you're finally awake mademoiselle." A tall raven haired boy with glasses said holding out his hand to help me up. I take it and get up. With a sudden feeling of people watching me I turn around. Sure enough there is 20 eyes watching me plus another 2 from the guy that helped me up.

"Kyoya you're such a gentleman." A tall blonde with blue-purple eyes exclaimed rather loudly.

"Um where am I and where's Sesshy?" I say with worried look on my face.

"Why you're at Ouran Academy an elite school for rich kids. This is the host club, a club where handsome young men with way to much time on their hands entertain beautiful young women who also have way to much time on their hands." The blonde kept going on and on about the school and the host club. A mid-height girl with long dark brown hair approached me.

"Just ignore Tamaki he gets like that when people ask about the club and stuff. Now who is Sesshy?"

"He's my-" I was cut off by the doors opening and a familiar face walking in. "Sesshomaru!" I ran to him and gave him a tight hug. "I Was so worried, I didn't know where you were." I said on the verge of tears. I let go of him and everyone was starring at him with wide eyes. I looked at him to what they were looking at. His demon marks are showing, it was normal to me since he let them show when we're alone. I stand on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Your demon marks are showing." He reached up and felt his forehead like he was actually able to feel them showing. He closed his eyes for a second then looked at me. "Nope they're still there."

"Damn." Was all he said before we could say more a short, short brown haired girl with big brown eyes and wearing a boys uniform approached him.

"Are you the famous flutist Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru just looked down at her and nodded. She turned around her smile oblivious to Sesshomaru, but very obvious to me and her friends. The blonde Tamaki walked up to the girl.

"Haruhi is this the guy you're always talking about, you know the guy you're in-" he was cut of by Haruhi jumping and flailing her arms in the air saying no multiple times. Knowing exactly what he was going to say I clung to Sesshy and gave Haruhi a deadly glare. Everyone in the room had frightened looks on their faces. Haruhi tensed up and turned around, seeing the glare she slowly backed up and then hid behind Tamaki.

"Ok so I know three of you guys names but I need to know the rest. Wait you all look familiar, don't they Sesshy?" I ask looking up at him.

"Actually yes they do, what is the name of this place?" He asked looking at Tamaki.

"Ouran High School, and your in the host club room right now."

"And what was that show you where watching earlier?" He looked down at me.

"Ouran-. WAIT I KNOW WHY THEY LOOK FAMILIAR! They were on that show! OH MY GOSH! So I do know their names ok." I walk up to a really tall boy with black hair and a blonde haired little boy sitting on his shoulders. "You're Takashi Morinozuka and he's Minsukuni Haninozuka." Went to the next set if people, which where 2 pairs of twins. Two boys and two girls. "You're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and you're Courtney and Candice Scoggins. Oh and the bunny that Hani is holding is Usa-chan." I walk back to Sesshomaru and he was amazed.

"Aren't you forgetting some people?" Tamaki questioned with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, yes Takashi and Kayla Krueger are dating as well as Candice and Hikaru, Kaoru and Courtney, Kyoya Ootori and Tori Kiefer, and last but not least Tamaki and Haruhi."

"I'm amazed that you know all that from only watching one episode." Sesshy said.

"Yeah well I'm just a klutz I'm not stupid and it was really obvious." Tamaki came and walked toward me. Then whispered in my ear. "You know you're really cute, why don't you leave him for me?" My face turned a bright then and before I knew it Sesshy was standing between us giving Tamaki an evil glare and about to turn into his demon form. That's how angry he was. Then suddenly everything went black.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru? Where are you?" I said in fear because for one, I couldn't find Sesshy and for two it was dark. I open my eyes and to find the person I was cuddling with is now gone and I'm cradling a pillow in his place.


	8. Chapter 8

{Molly's pov}

I crawl to get my phone. 9:30 am. Making away to the door the light blinded me as I walked through the hallway. Trying not to fall down the stairs I had one hand on the handle and the other on the wall. Squinting my eyes I walked into the kitchen following a sweet smell that was coming from there. Sure enough Sesshomaru is in there cooking something on the stove and there's muffins in the oven. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Ugh too bright." I rub my forehead on his back taking in a whiff of his scent. "Mm smell nice."

"What the food or me?"

"Both. Is there coffee?"

"Yes over there." He pointed to the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. I stumbled over there and opened every cabinet to find a cup when Sesshomaru went and opened a cabinet close to him and pulled out a coffee cup.

"Thanks." I took it and poured me a cup then put in the French vanilla creamer. "Mm I'm so glad that you have coffee. Give me 10 minutes and a shower then I'll be awake." Taking my coffee with me I walked back upstairs, grabbed clothes, and got in the shower bringing my delicious coffee with me to the bathroom. After a hot shower I walked down stairs carrying my empty coffee cup with me. When I arrive at the kitchen breakfast is laying on the table. The greasy smell of bacon lingered in the air, coffee and blueberry muffins lay on the table. The only thing missing was Sesshomaru. Suddenly two pale arms with maroon marks appeared around my waist and little kisses on my neck. A giggle slipped out of my mouth quickly I covered it with my hand but he already heard it. Gently sucking on my neck leaving a small hickey then leaving a final kiss on it. He then went and pulled out my chair and I sat. Sesshomaru served me my breakfast and poured me some more coffee. We ate quietly for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Can you drive me up to the hospital before you go to work?" I asked him and his face dropped it was obvious he forgot about the whole burning my hand thing. "Did you forget already? I have to have them put new bandages and ointment on." He now had the 'oh' look on his face. After breakfast he got cleaned up himself and came out wearing a white suit with a blue tie. He looked handsome.

*in the car*

We sat quietly listening to the radio, when the song 'Do I' by Luke Byran came on.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru started singing along. When he sung 'do I turn you on and on when I kiss you baby does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love am I still enough baby don't I or tell me do I baby?' He looked at me and winked. My heart fluttered as he did so. He was being so romantic. I looked at him with big watery eyes.

"Sesshy you're so romantic." The song was over and we were at the hospital.

*after the bandages are replaced*

"Sesshy can you drop me off at your brothers house?" I ask him randomly out of the blue.

"No, I won't allow you to associate with him." He replied in a snippy tone.

"Please? I would like to talk to Kagome." I gave him the good ol' puppy dog eyes which I know would work. Letting out a deep sigh he replied.

"Fine but if he tries anything call me and I'll be there in a matter if seconds. Same goes if you want to leave."

"Thank you! I promise I'll be on my best behavior." He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. We turned down a road with lots of houses on it, when we stopped I assumed this was Kagome's house. The house was huge. It was two-stories, painted a light blue, and a swing was on the front porch. Along the front on both sides of the steps was flower beds with mostly red flowers. 'That's odd. Why are there only red flowers? Maybe it's her favorite color.' I thought but then heard Sesshomaru knocking on the door. With a click the door unlocked and opened. A tall white haired man in a red kimono answered.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" The man growled.

"Knock it off Inuyasha, I'm just here to see Kagome."

"What do you want with her?" Suddenly a girl with long black hair walked out.

"Inuyasha calm down can't you tell he's got some one with him?" I looked where I was I hadn't noticed I was hiding behind him. Quietly I stepped out from behind him holding my head down, not making eye contact.

"A woman? Why are you with a woman?" Inuyasha asked lightly sniffing the air. "Uck you reek of Sesshomaru's scent." Slowly I slid back behind Sesshomaru.


End file.
